Dream of a Thousand Nights
Dream of a Thousand Nights is an event in Re:LIVE. It was the fourth event to take place in both the Japanese and global servers. It was accompanied by the permanent Aladdin and the Magic Lamp Gacha. The event and gacha ran from December 4, 2018 to December 17, 2018 on the Japanese server and from May 20, 2019 to May 30, 2019 on the global server. Gameplay Playing stages allowed the user to obtain boss keys, which could then be used to fight the event boss Thief. Event stages had an increased drop rate for boss keys. Defeating event bosses allowed the user to unlock event stories and obtain Arabian Knives, which could be used to pull in the event's lottery for rewards such as 3✰ Genie of the Lamp Maya Tendo and her corresponding Potential Crystals, as well as the 3✰ Recreating that Play? memoir. An option to duplicate the item drop rates from one defeated boss became available once a day. Stage girls released for the event allowed the user to inflict greater damage on the event bosses, and damage dealt to each boss was carried over in subsequent fights if the boss was not defeated in that fight. Event Story 【Transcript】 Synopsis Maya Tendo and Claudine Saijo are playing chess in the common room. After a session of ten games with equal wins for each one, Claudine dozes off. Maya tells Claudine she should return to her room, but because the latter asks to rest for a moment, Maya decides to watch videos on her tablet while Claudine sleeps. Claudine wakes up startled from the noise, as Maya did not plug her earbuds in correctly. She realizes Maya is watching the preview for Aladdin and the Magic Night, and realizing they are both going to see its opening the next day, they decide to go to the theater together. The next day as they are leaving, they find out Nana Daiba, Junna Hoshimi, Karen Aijo, Hikari Kagura, Mahiru Tsuyuzaki, Futaba Isurugi, and Kaoruko Hanayagi are also going, so they all go together. Despite the delays and distractions along the way, they all decide to enjoy the play to its fullest. After the show is over, the girls decide to discuss it at a café. Karen, Futaba, Hikari, Mahiru, and Junna talk about the top notch projection mapping, while Nana remarks on the actors. When Mahiru and Junna say the performer for Aladdin reminded them of Maya, Claudine agrees, saying that is why to her they did not nail Aladdin's role. Upon Karen's confusion, Claudine says performing Aladdin requires a degree of patheticness and so a perfect performer is no good for the role. Maya says she thinks she would be able to play Aladdin; Claudine says if they were to perform it she would get the role. Kaoruko's comment is on the music, and as she wonders if there is a CD she could look for, all the girls decide to finish their discussion and go about their day. Whereas everyone else will go run errands or have fun, Maya says she will go practice, and not wishing to be left behind, Claudine says she will too, prompting a comment from Nana that they are really close. Back at the school, Futaba and Kaoruko have joint rehearsal, and afterwards Futaba wonders whether Kaoruko could do the dance style of the Aladdin and the Magic Lamp musical they saw. Kaoruko makes Futaba try it first and laughs at her stiffness, comparing her dance to a Bon Festival's, and proceeds to dance it perfectly. They talk about what they would wish for if they had the Genie's lamp, and Kaoruko says world domination because she wants everyone to know a Stage Girl of Kaoruko's caliber for their own sake, and that she would keep Futaba busy. Futaba says she would wish Kaoruko would not conquer the world, and after bickering they get back to practice. Karen and Hikari wish to get prop swords to practice a fight scene, and Mahiru warns them to put the prop room back in order. Instead, they find scarves that remind them of Aladdin, so Hikari tells Karen about the real origin of the story, and Karen says it changes with the times just like Stage Girls do. After they play with the scarves, Mahiru arrives and scolds them for making a mess, and refuses their offer to help as they would mess things up further. Hikari and Karen make a remark about how Mahiru is like a mother, but resolve to clean up their dorm room. When Mahiru returns, she scolds them again for leaving the room a mess despite their attempt to clean. In the library, Maya finds Karen looking for the Aladdin and the Magic Lamp script their upperclassmen had performed some time ago, as according to Junna there is a rumor that it can grant wishes, but it is not in the archive. Suddenly, it falls right on top of Karen's head. Karen wishes for a jellyfish aquarium for Hikari to restock her jellyfish energy, but nothing happens. Maya proposes she used up her wish hoping she could find the script, which Karen accepts as an explanation. Before Karen puts back the script, Maya asks if she can have it to read. Maya takes the script to Claudine to propose they do a read-through together, and as they return to the question of which of them would play Aladdin, they decide to each perform him and then decide. Claudine is surprised at Maya's Aladdin, saying she surprised the pros, but still feels she lacks something. After witnessing Claudine's Aladdin, Maya agrees Claudine has that slightly pathetic and vulnerable side she lacks. Claudine says that the reason Aladdin cannot steal the spotlight is that it is important for the Genie's flashiness and charm to stand out, but that it is a delicate balance in which an Aladdin that does not stand out would be overshadowed by the genie. After Maya and Claudine finish their read-through, they talk about how the script their upperclassmen made is very good, but it is dated and would not suit modern audiences, so they decide it will be an Aladdin and the Magic Lamp that theirs alone. Claudine muses on how fitting Maya is for the Genie's role, because she takes joy in making people dream big. Maya is delighted at the comparison, and tells Claudine she will return the favor by granting her a wish. However, Claudine cannot come up with one, as she is only interested in things she can accomplish by herself, however hard it may be. While she is saying this, she thinks of a wish, and as she says she wishes for her and Maya to continue to do something, the story ends with her wish kept private from the audience. Stage Girls and Memoirs Event 3✰ Stage Girl = 3✰ Genie of the Lamp Maya Tendo |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Recreating that Play? Gacha 4✰ Stage Girl = '''4✰ Aladdin Claudine Saijo |-| 4✰ Memoir = 4✰ Duet in the Moonlight |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Arabian Scarves Category:Events